


Too festive for me

by DeathOfTheSwan



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Fireworks, John being John, M/M, Maldonado is actually festive, Teasing, also i always wanted to use the 'nice' in some work of mine, and wow 1000 words exactly, haha no sex for you guys, i was inspired by something like this that happened yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is always the best time of the year to gather together and say 'I love you' without words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too festive for me

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I'm a workaholic of writing.  
> Please go on YouTube and search '2festive4me' and click on the first video (by Stumperman). You won't regret it.

It was December 24th, Christmas eve. Dorian had been nagging John all day to come to a Christmas open-air event. They had been invited by Maldonado and the people at the office, who in turn had been invited by the mayor. The detective had been reluctant, since he wasn't one to like company a lot.

"Come on, John. It will be fun! Plus, you don't even have to go in a suit. It's an informal event." Dorian pleads with his puppy blue eyes one more time, after John just got out of the shower. John cannot resist.

" _Fine_ , I'll go, but just because you wanted me to. I still don't understand why Rudy was invited to this too, though."

"Don't be such a killjoy. I'm sure he'll have fun too."

"Yeah, you're right. That guy needs to socialize a little more."

"Look who's talking! The one who never gets out of his apartment except to go out and eat unhealthy things or to work!"

John scoffs. "You owe me one."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to pay you later..." Dorian answers with a sly grin and a tempting gaze. John grins and smacks his ass lightly, and Dorian yelps.

"I'll be ready in five." says the Detective and goes to his room to change.

Dorian follows John some moments later. He smiles and leans on the doorframe, crossing his arms and watching his boyfriend put on his underwear.

"Hey, no peeking!" snarled John.

"I cannot help it."

"No looking just yet. But if you want, I'm all yours when this ends." John grins.

"John Kennex, you're a horny teenager." pointed out Dorian.

"Says the one who's staring at me while I dress, from the doorframe."

Dorian chuckles and grabs his coat from a near rack. He considers it a few seconds and grabs the cologne -John's cologne- from the shelf and puts a little on. The one John rarely wears.

John, who's just turned around and is shirtless with his jeans on, smells the cologne and gets closer to Dorian, while still grabbing his shirt on one hand.

"Is that my cologne?"

"Yeah. You don't wear it very often."

John looks at him with a feral glint in his eyes. "You don't know how much that turns me on."

Dorian bites his lower lip teasingly. He looks up and down from John's face to his torso and to his face again, and he grins a lopsided smile. "Nice."

"Who's the horny teenager now?" John says as he grabs him by the lower back and starts placing kisses and bites along his neck.

The DRN gasps a little but pushes him away softly. "Get dressed. We will be late."

"We still have like, twenty minutes. Enough time for something quick." He proceeds to kiss his lips.

"Come on, we can do that when we get back. You are the horny teenager." This time, it's Dorian who slaps his ass.

John smiles and proceeds to dress properly.

 

Once they're ready, they go to the square, which is full of people, and they spot Maldonado, Richard, Valerie, and hell, even Rudy decided to come. They also notice some MXs.

"John! I'm glad you came." says Sandra when she spots them. "And you brought Dorian with you, too. Great!"

Sandra has a so festive attitude John can barely believe it's the same Sandra Maldonado he knows and not some android replacing her.

Valerie is dressing neatly; so is Richard, not that John would ever say that out loud.

He notices Rudy is giving Sandra some looks when he thinks she's not looking. Hell, everything can happen on Christmas.

They and all the people gather together and look at the center of the square: the big tree of lights. It's a beautiful sight. It's about 32 feet tall, and there's all kinds of decorations on it: red spheres, holiday lights, laces, garlands, and the big bright star on top of it.

There's a stage under it. The mayor speaks through the microphone and thanks everyone who's come tonight. Some group of elder people start singing 'Silent night' while all the people look.

When they're done, everyone applauds. Then comes a latin singer on stage, Sammy he is called. He sings a couple of Christmas Carols and everyone cheers.

The mayor starts the countdown until Christmas.

"Seven... Six... Five..."

Dorian holds John's arm and leans on his shoulder.

"Three... Two... One...!"

"Merry Christmas to you all!" the mayor announces, while everyone applauds and cheers. Right in this moment, the fireworks start appearing.

"Look at that!" raves Dorian.

The different explosions show in the sky, they're infinite exploding stars in all colours. Red, blue, yellow...

Dorian is amazed, and looks at John who is looking at him, and not at the fireworks.

"You're not looking at them..."

"I'm looking at something way more interesting here."

They both smile before they kiss, not caring about the environment surrounding them.

They abruptly disengage when they hear the catcalls and the hollering behind them.

"Look at that! Now we have a nice souvenir to show everyone at the office." says Richard, while putting back his camera inside his pocket.

"Hey, who gave you the right--"

"John, come on! It's a good souvenir. Plus, we will send it to you too so you both also have it." interrupts Maldonado, so John doesn't have a say in it.

Dorian giggles and holds tighter onto John's arm.

 

After the fireworks show is over, everyone says their 'Merry Christmas!' and 'Happy holidays!' to each other, and the square slowly starts to empty.

John walks next to Dorian with a happy stride. After all, everything he wanted for Christmas already came through when Dorian waltzed into his life.

Finally they get home. They kiss for a long time and move to the couch, where John sits and Dorian straddles his lap.

"So... Now I get to unwrap my gift?" Dorian asks shyly.

"It depends... Have you been a good or a bad boy?"

 

FIN


End file.
